Recent work has demonstrated that clustered, regularly interspaced, short palindromic repeats (CRISPR)/CRISPR-associated (Cas) systems (Wiedenheft et al., Nature 482, 331-338 (2012); Horvath et al., Science 327, 167-170 (2010); Terns et al., Curr Opin Microbiol 14, 321-327 (2011)) can serve as the basis for performing genome editing in bacteria, yeast and human cells, as well as in vivo in whole organisms such as fruit flies, zebrafish and mice (Wang et al., Cell 153, 910-918 (2013); Shen et al., Cell Res (2013); Dicarlo et al., Nucleic Acids Res (2013); Jiang et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 233-239 (2013); Jinek et al., Elife 2, e00471 (2013); Hwang et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 227-229 (2013); Cong et al., Science 339, 819-823 (2013); Mali et al., Science 339, 823-826 (2013c); Cho et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 230-232 (2013); Gratz et al., Genetics 194(4):1029-35 (2013)). The Cas9 nuclease from S. pyogenes (hereafter simply Cas9) can be guided via base pair complementarity between the first 20 nucleotides of an engineered gRNA and the complementary strand of a target genomic DNA sequence of interest that lies next to a protospacer adjacent motif (PAM), e.g., a PAM matching the sequence NGG or NAG (Shen et al., Cell Res (2013); Dicarlo et al., Nucleic Acids Res (2013); Jiang et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 233-239 (2013); Jinek et al., Elife 2, e00471 (2013); Hwang et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 227-229 (2013); Cong et al., Science 339, 819-823 (2013); Mali et al., Science 339, 823-826 (2013c); Cho et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 230-232 (2013); Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012)). Previous studies performed in vitro (Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012)), in bacteria (Jiang et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 233-239 (2013)) and in human cells (Cong et al., Science 339, 819-823 (2013)) have shown that Cas9-mediated cleavage can, in some cases, be abolished by single mismatches at the gRNA/target site interface, particularly in the last 10-12 nucleotides (nts) located in the 3′ end of the 20 nt gRNA complementarity region.